Who Is She?
by The 1000th Kiss
Summary: Angel starts to doubt Collins’ faithfulness. Angel’s POV. Written for a contest. Read & review please!
1. Who Is He Talking To?

**HI PEOPLE! This is a story for a contest in The Ultimate RENThead forum. Wish me luck guys!**

**I own nothing. The Almighty Larson owns it all.**

I lay on the bed staring at the engagement ring on my finger. I've been waiting for the man of my dreams for a long time and on the night of December 24, 1989 I finally found him. Thomas B. Collins, the love of my life. At home with him I feel loved. On the streets with him I feel protected. And above all, I feel like she could trust him no matter what.

I sigh and think about him. Out of all the things he's done for me giving me this ring has gotta be the sweetest. I get up to head to the livingroom, hear Collins' voice and stop in the hallway.

"Really? You'd do all that for me?" I hear him say. He must be on the phone. "Wow . . . that's just amazing. _You _are amazing." Amazing? I've never heard him call anyone amazing but me. "Candle-lit? Aren't we romantic?" He laughs for a moment then lowers his voice. "All right. Now, remember Angel can't find out about this." My mouth drops open. Who the hell can he be talking to? "Okay. See you soon." Oh. My. God. Is he cheating on me?

I force myself to smile and walk into the livingroom and sit down next to Collins. "Hi darling," I say, giving him a quick kiss.

"Hey baby," he replies.

"Anything new?" He pauses for a minute.

"Uh . . . nope," he finally says.

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Anything you wanna talk about?"

"Uh uh."

"You sure there aren't any happenings you wanna talk about? Stories from work you wanna share? _Phone conversations _you'd like to discuss?"

"No. Everything's just . . . the same." We sit in silence for a minute before Collins looks at the clock and then at his watch.

"You late for something?" I ask.

"Actually yes," he says. "I gotta head in to work for a meeting and possibly do some paper work." He stands up and I grab his arm. There's no way he's getting away from me that easily.

"Honey, do you have to go _now_?"

"If I wanna keep my job, I'm goin' have to, Ang."

"But, can't you just call in sick so we can spend some time together?"

"I could, but times are too hard right now. Plus if I get fired, we can kiss breakfast, lunch, and dinner goodbye."

"Ever since you proposed you've been acting so . . . distant. Please stay."

"Baby, I gotta go."

"Can't we talk for a few minutes?"

"I'd love too, but I can't." He gives me a kiss on the cheek and picks up a book off the coffee table. "See ya later."

"But–" Before I can finish, Collins blows me a kiss, leaves the apartment, and shuts the door behind him.

**That was the first chapter. Hope ya liked it!**


	2. Spying

**This chapter is taking place in Mimi's loft. Mkay? Mkay.**

**I own nothing. The Almighty Larson owns it all.**

"And then he just left," I say to Mimi, finishing my story about Collins.

"He didn't tell you where he was going?" Mimi asks.

"No. Mimi, do you think he's cheating on me?"

"NO! He'd never do that!"

"How do you know?"

"I . . . I don't."

"Exactly. And I left out the fact that he said, in a hushed tone, 'Angel can't find out about this.'" Mimi's eyes widen.

"'Angel can't find out about this?'" she repeats.

"In a hushed tone," I remind her.

"_Nobody_ cheats on my girl and lives to tell the tale!"

"I thought you said he'd never cheat on me."

"That was before I knew he was speaking in hushed tones!" I sit down on the couch and bury my face in a pillow.

"What am I gonna do Mimi?" I mumble into the pillow.

"I don't know, but I'm sure the two of us can come up with some–" Mimi stops herself in mid-sentence and I take the pillow off my face.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Where'd he say he was going?"

"To a meeting for work. Why?"

"Do I work on Sunday?"

Odd question, but I guess I should answer it. "No."

"Does Joanne work on Sunday?"

Another odd question. "Sometimes."

"But a majority of the time, no, right?"

"Right."

"Has Collins ever worked on Sunday?"

She's confusing me! "What the hell are you getting at?"

"Nobody you know works on Sunday. Not even Collins."

"I'm with you so far."

"So if practically nobody works on Sunday, why the hell would Collins be working today?" Today _is _Sunday, isn't it? Then that means . . . HE LIED TO ME!

Before I can say anything, Roger comes into the loft.

"Hey, Angel, I thought you were at your place," he says.

"Who told you that?" I ask.

"Collins."

"Where is he!?"

"He's . . . uh . . . at the park." I run out the door and down every single flight of stairs. I start to run toward the park before I hear Mimi's voice.

"ANGEL! WAIT UP!" she yells. I let her catch up to me. "Jesus! You run fast in those things!" I roll my eyes and we both head to the park.

After walking around for 10 minutes, we finally see Collins sitting on a bench reading a book.

"Look at that," Mimi says. "He's just reading. Maybe all he wanted was some time alone."

"You're right. I should really trust him more," I say. Suddenly, a girl with long blonde hair taps Collins on the shoulder causing him to look up from his book, smile, put the book next to him, stand up, and hug the girl as she kisses him on the cheek and he does the same. "I take back everything I just said."

"Who the hell is that?" Mimi asks.

"I don't know. Let's get closer." We, inconspicuously, get behind the bench Collins was sitting on and hide in the bushes.

"How'd you get reservations for Bouley?" we hear Collins ask.

"I called some people and pulled some strings," the girl tells him. "I just thought dinner at Bouley would be really romantic."

"Do you have any idea how high those prices are?"

"I'll take care of everything."

"Even though I've told you already, you're amazing."

"And you're incredibly handsome." Collins and his newfound friend share a laugh. "Are you sure Angel doesn't know about this?"

"One-hundred percent positive."

"Good. You're wearing a tux, right?"

"I was plannin' to, but I don't have one."

"That's okay. I'll come over later and we can talk about getting you a rented one."

"Thanks. I don't know what I'd do without you." That's all I hear before I run out of the park. I stop about three blocks away, fall to my knees, and start to cry. Minutes later I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Angel? You okay?" Mimi asks, helping me up. I shake my head and she hugs me.

"He doesn't love me anymore," I sob.

"Don't say that."

"But it's true. Mimi, this can't happen to me again."

"Just calm down." I break the hug and wipe my eyes.

"This is _not_ gonna happen again. I'm gonna make sure it doesn't."

"What're you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna make him tell me the truth so we can work this out. Mimi, I'm gonna need your handcuffs, a bat, and Benny's number."

**Second chapter done! YAY! Bouley **_**is **_**a real restaurant. **


	3. Confrontation

**Here is the third and final chapter. **

**I own nothing. The Almighty Larson owns it all.**

I wait for two hours for Collins to come home. When he finally does, I force a smile, meet him at the door, and give him a kiss. "Hi honey," I say.

"Hey baby," he replies.

"I missed you."

"Same here."

"I wanna show you how much I missed you." I kiss him as passionately as possible.

"What'd you have in mind?" he asks after our lips part. I leave the room and when I return I put a chair from the kitchen in the middle of the floor.

"Have a seat," I tell Collins. He sits down and I rub his shoulders. "Close your eyes." He closes his eyes, I go into our bedroom, bring Mimi into the livingroom, pull Collins' hands behind the chair, and Mimi puts the handcuffs on him.

"Again with the bondage?" Collins asks as he opens his eyes.

"Yes honey," I say.

"But not for the reason you're thinking of," Mimi adds. She and I walk in front of Collins.

"Mimi? What're you doin' here?" he asks.

"She's gonna play a little game with us," I explain.

"Game?"

"Yup. The rules are very simple. I'm gonna ask a series of questions and if I or Mimi feel that you're lying, you'll be hit."

"You're gonna hit me?"

"_I'm _not gonna hit you." Collins looks to Mimi.

"Me neither," she says.

"We have a special guest," I say.

"'Special guest?'" Collins repeats.

"Mimi, would you do the honors?" I ask. Mimi nods and cups her hands in front of her mouth.

"OH BENNY!" she says in singsong voice. Benny enters the livingroom carrying a plastic bat.

"Benny? What the hell are you doin' here?" Collins asks.

"I was invited by Angel," Benny says.

"You invited him?"

"Yes. He's gonna be hitting you," I reply calmly.

"He is?"

"Yes he is. Anytime I or Mimi say his name. Now we're gonna start." I clear my throat. "How was work today?"

"Um . . . normal."

"Benny." Benny hits Collins in the leg with the bat. Hard.

"Ow! Why a bat!?" Collins yells.

"It was gonna be a regular bat, but Mimi said that was too mean," I say. "Next question."

"Are you aware that today is Sunday?" Mimi asks.

"It is?" Collins says in shock.

"Yup. Meaning you didn't have work today, did ya?"

"N-No."

"Exactly. Benny." Benny hits Collins in the arm.

"Why are you bein' so damn rough!?" Collins asks angrily.

"It's what I was told to do," Benny explains. "That and I'm enjoying this."

"I hate you. I fuckin' hate you right now."

"Next question," I interrupt. "Where did you go since you didn't have work?"

"The park."

"What were you doing at the park?" Mimi asks.

"Readin'."

"Benny." Benny hits him in the stomach. "What were you really doing?"

"I _was _readin' and then . . ." Collins pauses.

"Then . . . what?" I ask.

"I met a friend."

"'A friend?'" Mimi repeats.

"Yeah."

"Do you love me?" I ask.

"Of course I do," Collins replies.

"Benny." Benny hits him in the back of his head.

"What the hell!?" Collins exclaims. "Ang, that wasn't a lie!"

"Yes it was!" I cry. "I saw you hugging and kissing your little whore!"

"What!?" I take the bat from Benny and start hitting Collins repeatedly. "Angel! Stop it!"

"No! Why the hell did you even propose if you were just gonna cheat on me!?" I throw the bat on the floor.

"Angel, what the hell are you talkin' about!?" I slap Collins square in his face. "What the fuck was that for!?"

"You know what I've been through and you make me go through it again! You told me you wouldn't be like any of the others, but you're just like them!" There's a knock on the door. "GO AWAY! WE DON'T WANT ANY!" Mimi answers the door and then turns to me.

"Angel, it's the whore," she says. I turn to the door and see the blonde girl Collins was with in the park.

"Excuse me?" the girl says.

"Bridget, right now is not the best of times," Collins tells her.

"So the whore's name is Bridget?" I say. "Well, Bridget, I'm just gonna make this short and sweet. You're lucky you're a girl or I'd slap the fucking taste outta your mouth!"

"Did I do something wrong?" Bridget asks.

"Hell yeah you did something wrong! You messed with my man!"

"What are you talking about? I never–"

"Bridget, don't explain anything," Collins interrupts.

"You're protecting her now!?" I yell.

"Angel, Bridget and I have known each other for a very long time."

"From where?"

"MIT. We're really close friends."

"I bet you are!"

"Not like that Angel! Now just listen!"

"I'M NOT GONNA LISTEN UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHY YOU'RE HANGING AROUND THAT FUCKING LOWLIFE, GOOD FOR NOTHING, MAN-STEAL–"

**"ANGEL, SHE'S HELPING ME PLAN A DINNER TO CELEBRATE OUR ENGAGEMENT!"** Collins interrupts.

"W-What?"

"If you didn't hear that, you must be deaf," Mimi says.

"B-But, what about the whole 'Angel can't know about this' thing?" I ask.

"I wanted it to be a surprise," Collins explains.

"Oh God. I'm such an idiot! Honey, will you ever forgive me?"

"I think maybe you should apologize to Bridget."

"Bridget I'm _soooooooo_ sorry! Please forgive me! I mean, when I heard Collins call you amazing on the phone I expected the worst. I'm such a terrible person! I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, sor–"

"Apology accepted," Bridget interrupts. I give her an apology hug, which she returns.

"Okay. Now, everybody get out," I say.

"Ang, why are you kicking us out?" Mimi asks.

"Cause I wanna have some time _alone _with my fiancé. Get out." I push the three visitors out the door, go back to Collins, sit on his lap, and kiss him all over his face and neck. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, baby," Collins replies. "Um . . . could you un-cuff me now?" I smirk at him.

"Sure." I take the key out of my pocket and sit it on the coffee table.

"I thought you were gonna get me outta these things."

"I will . . . after I'm done with you. Is that clear?"

Collins smiles. "Crystal."

**It is done! All done! I really hope I did a good job! :)**


End file.
